cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The SuperFriends (1st Tournament Edition alliance)
:For the Standard Edition bloc, see the SuperFriends The SuperFriends (SF/SF:TE/TE:SF) was a maroon team Tournament Edition alliance founded by members of The SuperFriends in regular Cyber Nations. The alliance existed from the re-introduction of Tournament Edition to the end of Round 2 and remained the top sanctioned alliance throughout the first two alpha tests and remained the top alliance in Round 2, the start of the open beta rounds, until September 11. On that day they were passed by IDIOT and remained the second strongest alliance in Round 2 until the Great War: Tournament Edition in which they decided to declare war on both sides, creating a three sided war. Due to this they eventually dropped to third behind IDIOT and Murder Inc. As the round progressed much of the alliance grew disinterested in Tournament Edition and began to purge due to inactivity. Due to this by the end of the round the alliance was ranked in 6th place with 10.18 score. They did not return in any official form in Round 3 and only around 11 nations created the alliance with the start of the new round. These numbers decreased to only 5 in the middle of December. The alliance of Fark, however, which split off from The SuperFriends in the middle of Round 2 returned and became a sanctioned maroon alliance in Round 3. In Round 12 a new SuperFriends alliance was created through the merger of the Army of Darkness, Fark, R&R, the Random Insanity Alliance, and the Sovereign Mongers of Uber Greatness. Round 1: Alpha 1 :July 31, 2008 — August 5, 2008 Alliance Wars *'Alpha War''' **SuperFriends, FOK, United White vs. Red Star, Omen, Magnificent Orange Domain Of Sexiness, and NRO Round 1: Alpha 2 :August 5, 2008 — August 31, 2008 Alliance Wars *'War of Maroon Domination''' **vs. Nordriech **vs. \m/ Polar Order, Vermilion Entente, Goon Order of Notorious Supremacy, Federation of Armed Nations, Red Star, and National Alliance of Arctic Countries External links *That's no Maroon... (SuperFriends announce dominance over Maroon team) *\m/OAR WAR NECESSARY!!!!!!!!!! (\m/oo Polar Order Declaration of War on the SuperFriends) *An Announcement From The Vermilion Entente, We be Rollin' (VE Declaration of War on the SuperFriends) *Nordreich? On our Maroon? (SuperFriends Declaration of War on Nordreich) Round 2 :August 31, 2008 — November 28, 2008 Leadership *Delta1212 **Psychic Cupcake Overlord of The SuperFriends, Supreme God of Maroon, Masterfully Malicious Mischief Maker **First Triumvir, El Conquistador de Maroon, Architect of That One War With Three Sides, Lord and Master of The Cupcakery *Jangel, Second Triumvir *Aurion, Third Triumvir, Chief Re-roller of the Realm *Draaglom, Governor of the Aqua Sphere *Division Leaders **Janquel, Division A Leader **Aurion, B Arcangel Division Leader **King_Srqt, Division C Leader **Neirza, The Fightin' Double Ds Division Leader Alliance Wars *'08/31/2008 — 11/28/2009 : War of Maroon Domination' **vs. Nordreich (08/13/2008 — 10/22/2008, Sporadic Fighting) (Result: NoR Weakened, White peace) **vs. The Templar Knights (09/06/2008 — 10/22/2008, Sporadic Fighting) (vs. 19 nations) (Result: TTK Weakened, White peace) **vs. the Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations (09/09/2008 — 10/22/2008, Sporadic Fighting) (vs. 16 nations) (Result: CSN Weakened, White peace) **Maroon Top 100 Cleansing, vs. non-SF Maroon Top 100 (09/04/2008 — 10/22/2008, Sporadic Fighting) (Result: Most Non-SF Top 100 destroyed, changed color) **vs. various other aligned and unaligned maroon nations (08/31/2008 — 10/22/2008, Sporadic Fighting) *'09/01/2008 — 09/12/2008 : NAAC War' **The Citadel and The SuperFriends vs. the National Alliance of Arctic Countries **vs. 149 nations **Result: NAAC weakened; white peace *'09/02/2008 — 09/12/2008 : Orange War' **The Citadel and The SuperFriends (later The Pacific Army also) vs. Orange Juice **vs. 178 nations **Result: Orange Juice weakened; white peace *'09/13/2008 — 10/06/2008 : Operation Aqua Sweep' **vs. the Aqua Defense Alliance ***(09/13/2008 — 09/14/2008) ***(vs. 77 nations) ***Result: Annexation into SuperFriends **vs. ADULT ***(09/21/2008 — 10/06/2008) ***(vs. 31 nations, 43,005 nation strength, 2.39 score) ***Result: Mostly destroyed **vs. NAVY ***(09/21/2008 — 09/30/2008) ***(vs. 30 nations, 37,305 nation strength, 2.29 score) ***Result: Completely obliterated *'10/04/08 — 10/22/2008 : Great War: Tournament Edition' **SuperFriends vs. IDIOT, Murder Inc, Orange Juice, and Warlordz **'Genius' and SuperFriends + Fark vs. IDIOT, Murder Inc., Warlordz and SuperFriends ***'Genius' = Citadel, The Pacific Army, Orange Juice, We Are Perth Army, Vita e Pace, National Alliance of Arctic Countries **vs. Murder Inc. ***(10/04/2008 — 10/18/2008) ***(vs. 209 nations, 381,443 nation strength, 19.18 score) ***Result: White peace **vs. IDIOT ***(10/04/2008 — 10/22/2008) ***(vs. 353 nations, 618,564 nation strength, 32.30 score) ***Result: White peace **vs. Orange Juice ***(10/07/2008 — 10/22/2008) ***(vs. 137 nations, 263,222 nation strength, 13.58 score) ***Result: White peace **vs. Warlordz ***(10/10/2008 — 10/22/2008) ***(vs. 66 nations, 159,439 nation strength, 6.65 score) ***Result: White peace External links *That's no Maroon..., Zomfg we're back (SuperFriends announce dominance over Maroon team) *The Superfriends Announcement, lolwat (SuperFriends announces they will control the maroon senate) *Superfriends build a Castle (MDP with The Citadel) *That's no Maroon... it's a space Citadel!? (MDP with The Citadel and Declaration of War on Nordreich) *Nordreich: Making Maroon A Better Place To Be. (Nordreich announces they will not leave maroon)) *Expulsion of a Traitor (Jennevecia of Palius Kingdom expelled) *SF CLaims World DOmination? (Log dump by jennevecia) *Days of our E-Lives (NAP with the Pacific Army *SuperFriends - Citadel Joint Declaration (Citadel-SuperFriends Declaration of War on the NAAC) *Nordreich Stands Firm (Nordreich reaffirms it will stay on Maroon) *Zero (Declaration of War on Orange Juice, Maroon senate and sanction policy, and still at war with Nordreich) *Superfriends vs. Maroon?, True or no? (Question regarding SuperFriends policy on Maroon) *superfriends not so super, maroon team (Someone complaining about being sanctioned by the SuperFriends) *Verabschieden, rotbraun, Goodbye, maroon (Non-SF member leaving maroon) *An Interesting Development, Addressing The Superfriends (Three unaligned nations attacked by an IDIOT member joined SuperFriends) *For Airme's blood pressure (Declaration of War on IDIOT) *Public Apology (Clarification of Declaration of War on Murder Inc.) *Surrender terms for Superfail (Murder Inc. surrender terms for SuperFriends) *Surrender Terms for Murdered Inc (SuperFriends surrender terms for Murder Inc.) *Testing, Testing..., Is this thing on? (SuperFriends offer white peace in all wars) Other Events *Fark split: Starting at the beginning of October several members split off to join the newly created Fark alliance. **10/3/2008 11:42:43 PM stats : 39 nations, 61,328 Nation strength, 1,573 average nation strength, 3.55 score Trivia External links *Tournament Edition Sanction Race (August 16, 2008 - Present) Category:SuperFriends Category:Defunct alliances (Tournament Edition)